ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 722 (7th January 1992)
Plot It is the day of the auction for Pizza Margherita and Ian is determined to buy the building. He finds Hattie and asks her for a private word later on in the day; she agrees to the meeting but lies to Steve, not telling him what Ian wanted. Pete returns to his flat. Arthur does not say goodbye to him. Phil gets frustrated by Grant's lack of work at the Arches. Ian offers Hattie her job back but refuses to offer Steve his job back too. She considers his offer and he tells her that if she is interested to meet him at Lakeside Hotel at midday, where the auction is taking place. Frank is panicked to learn the VAT man is visiting on Monday. He begs Pat to help him get the paperwork up together but she is reluctant to get involved. Sam wants Ricky to talk to Frank about them living at flat 23A. Pauline does her best to get Arthur to read the HIV leaflets. Brown, the man interested in Grant and Phil's flats, looks around. He intends to turn the flats back into a house and takes measurements of the place. Pat has a change of heart and agrees to help Frank with the paperwork. He is grateful. Hattie arrives at Lakeside Hotel and meets Ian. He is delighted. Arthur has not read the HIV leaflets. Pauline is disappointed. Arthur heads to the Square and takes his anger out on the flowerbed. Ian offers £69,000 for Pizza Margherita but is left disheartened when he is outbid and cannot afford the new price. The winner of the auction is Brown, who bid over the phone. When they return to the Square, Ian tells Hattie he wants an answer on whether she will take the job back or not by tomorrow. Frank and Ricky intend to go fishing; Arthur, Pete and Phil all agree to tag along. Kathy heads to Norwich for a Samaritans course. Brown watches her leave from the window of flat 43B. His identity is revealed to be no other than James Willmott-Brown. Cast Regular cast *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Mark - Todd Carty *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Steve - Mark Monero *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Pete - Peter Dean Guest cast *Wendy - Catrin Menna *Auctioneer - Mark Brignal Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Frank's Autos *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *43B Albert Square - Hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *The Meal Machine *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Lakeside Hotel - Auction room Notes *First appearance of James Willmott-Brown since 2nd May 1989. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Sharon's dream of owning the pub looks like coming true. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes